1. Field
Example embodiments of inventive concepts relate to fabric network systems, apparatuses using a fabric network, power management methods using a fabric network and fabric network systems using the power management method.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, when a storage system is configured to use a fabric network, a total sum of bandwidths of an internal interface connected to an internal storage device is substantially higher than a bandwidth of an external interface connected to an external host device.